It's Only Camping
by Sleepyhead24
Summary: Karma convinces Amy to go on a camping trip with Liam and Shane. It's set about a month after the threesome episode and Karma has been acting weird around Amy. Can Amy figure out what's going on in her head? **Karmy**
1. Chapter 1

I really don't know how I let her talk me into these things. Let's face it.. I really do know actually. It doesn't help that she knows I'm a big pushover when it comes to her and all she has to do is pout to get her way. It's been almost a month since the whole threesome fiasco and we've still yet to have a decent conversation about it. Every time I bring it up Karma clams up and starts mumbling under her breath unintelligibly until she gives me a smile and quickly changes the subject.

Things had mostly gone back to normal between us.. Or as normal as things ever are these days anyway. And as far as I can tell Karma has barely talked to Liam since that night. Sometimes I'll catch him trying to get her attention at school but she always gives him this look I don't understand and quickly brushes him off.

It's been almost 4 weeks and you'd think I'd be over that night by now, but I honestly don't think I'll ever be over it. I know I saw something in Karma's eyes that night, even if it was something that she was too scared to admit to herself. Which is why things have been so confusing lately. It's also the reason I find myself trekking through the woods on a Friday evening with Karma latched onto my hand for dear life.

"I hate camping" Karma pouted down at her boots that were now covered in mud. I chuckled at the cute look before pulling her free from the mud and along the path to catch up with Shane and the others before we ended up being lost in the woods.

"This was your idea Karms. I would've been perfectly okay with having a House Hunters marathon this weekend." I reminded as we caught up with the others just as they passed through the trees into a clearing. I stopped behind Shane and Liam and heard Karma let out a little 'oof' as she ran into me, obviously not paying attention to anything but her muddy boots.

She rolled her eyes and stomped her foot against the ground to try and shake the mud loose before replying. "This wasn't my idea.. Shane said we were doing something fun this weekend. How was I supposed to know he meant camping?" I heard Shane let out a little chuckle and I gave him a shove as he and Liam took off to the other side of the camp.

"You could've asked before you agreed to it." I replied with a shrug before turning and sitting my bag down next to a fallen tree. "Besides.. It won't be that bad. At least we're here together right?" I gave her a cheesy grin and squeezed her hand.

My stomach flipped as the redhead's pout lifted up into a cute little grin in response. "I guess so." She answered quietly. "Promise to protect me if the bears come out?" Her grin shifted into a look of fear and she shifted her eyes nervously around the clearing before landing back on me.

I snorted at the serious look on her face earning a slap to my arm. "Oww. Abusive much?" I rubbed my arm and chuckled before bending down to pull the tent out of my bag. "Of course I'll protect you from the bears buttface." I replied with a sigh as Karma pulled her hand out of mine and sat down on the fallen tree with a huff.

"What kind of a pet name is Buttface?" Shane questioned with a raised eyebrow as he sat down a couple of canteens next to my bag. I smiled to myself and nudged Karma with my elbow before answering.

"The kind you give abusive girlfriends." I replied earning a scoff from Karma as she lifted her hand from untying her boot and smacked me again. "See what I mean? What are those for?" I motioned to what Shane had brought over quickly before Karma decided I needed to be slapped again.

"Oh. I was wondering if you could fill them up when you go down to the river to wash Karma's boots off?" He questioned with a little chuckle as my face scrunched up in confusion. "Don't give me that look. We both know you're going to." He finished with a head nod over my shoulder. I turn to see Karma with her boots in hand and an innocent smile in place.

"Please Amy.." My stomach flutters as my name passes her lips, and dammit you'd think after all these years I'd be used to hearing her say it. I roll my eyes and shake my head in the negative not trusting myself to open my mouth as I go back to pulling all the stuff for the tent out. As always though, I feel my eyes sneak back to look at Karma who is now pouting at me with her puppy dog eyes. The same ones she knows I can't resist.

"Dammit Karma. That's not fair" I grumble watching her pout shift to a triumphant smile in seconds. I swear this girl could ask me to jump off a bridge and I'd do it just so she would smile like that at me.

"You're the best, you know that?" She tilts her head to the side a gives me a smile that makes my stomach flip in the best way. It's amazing how after fake dating this girl for 2 months now that still happens every time she smiles at me like that.

"Yeah Yeah" I reply sarcastically as I push myself into a standing position and try to take the boots from her hand. I stumble forward a bit when she tugs on them and then grabs the hem of my shirt to pull me back down to her level. The next thing I know my eyes are slipping closed and my stomach has dropped out because her lips are against mine for the briefest of seconds. This girl should seriously come with a warning label: Can make you see stars with her lips.

"Hurry back please. I don't know how to set up a tent." She comments nonchalantly as my eyes finally decide to cooperate with me and open back up to stare at her in confusion. She grins and gives me a little shove when I just continue to stare at her, and I really hope I wasn't drooling.

"Will you just trust me.." Shane trails off and gives me a weird grin as I walk up behind Karma and set her now clean boots down beside her.

"Trust you? That's a scary thought." I said with a chuckle earning me a joking glare from Shane. Karma gave me a nervous smile over her shoulder and gulped before ducking her head as she grabbed her boots and busied herself putting them back on. I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

"You two.." He mumbled to himself before sighing and holding his hands out to me. I stare at him questioningly as I hand him the canteens, only getting a little grin and a wink before he turned on his heel and left me in a waft of whatever cologne he was wearing this week.

"Did I miss something?" I inquired as I moved over to sit next to Karma, reaching down to pull the tent bag into my lap. She gave me a little smile and shook her head in the negative before grabbing some stakes and the hammer out of the bag.

"Shane was just trying to tell me how to set up the tent." She cleared her throat and averted her eyes from mine as she stood up letting me know she was lying. "Can I do the hammer part?" I was about to call her out on lying, but she looked so damn cute standing there in front of me that I just sighed and let it slide once again. I'm such a pushover..

"Sure.. Just try not to hurt yourself this time." I replied with a shrug thinking back to the last time I let Karma handle the hammer when we were decorating my room. Her thumb nail was black all summer. "You might need those fingers someday" I joked as I reached out and poked her side. Her eyes widened and her neck turned pink at the implications of my remark and I mentally face palmed because I really didn't mean for that to sound as dirty as it did.

"Jerk" She muttered, turning her face away even though I already saw the blush quickly making its way on to her cheeks. She shook her head and then knelt down to start putting the stakes in the bottom part of the tent.

Even if it was unintentional, I still did an internal dance at my ability to make her blush. Because let's face it, Karma is most beautiful when she's being shy. It rarely happens, but when it does I always find myself in awe of her beauty.. Not that I'm not always in awe of her beauty though. I shake my head to clear the thoughts as I bend down to grab the remaining poles for the tent and hear a sharp intake of breath behind me.

"Oww. Fuck." Karma curses loudly, startling me enough to make me drop the poles and turn to see what happened. She's shaking her left hand and grimacing in pain. I sigh to myself and drop down to my knees beside her to still her hand.

"Let me see the damage." She pouts her bottom lip out cutely and offers me her hand. I shake my head at her. "I said not to hurt yourself Karms." I inspect her thumb noticing it starting to bruise under the fingernail before bringing her hand up to my lips and giving her palm a kiss. "I think you'll live."

I noticed Karma's breath hitched and her arm shook before she slowly pulled it out of my grasp. "You're right. All better." She mumbled quietly, trying to hide her pink cheeks again as she gave me a little smile and picked up her hammer again to get started. I had kissed Karma's injuries on countless occasions growing up, but she had never had that kind of reaction to it before. I decided to store that away for pondering later.

"Who's that guy?" I ask Karma quietly as I sit down on the ground beside her. I notice Liam across the way talking to some girl that I don't know as well. Shane had apparently invited quite a few people to join us, as 4 other people had shown up later in the evening and made themselves at home.

"That's Bryce. He's a college guy that Shane is really into." She whispers back as she slips her hand into mine and intertwines our fingers together. I smile to myself and sigh as I give her hand a little squeeze. She had started to do these things more frequently, and if I'm honest I really don't mind in the slightest. I glance around the fire and notice everyone is either engrossed in conversation or in roasting a marshmallow to perfection.

I lean my head down so that I can talk in her ear without being overheard. "Nobody's watching, you know?" She shivers against me and I notice she still only has on her tank top from earlier when it was hot. I quickly let go of her hand and smile at the cute little pout she gives me before slipping my jacket off and placing it around her shoulders.

Her pout turns into a little smile as she pulls the jacket a little tighter around her shoulders and then takes my hand again. "Who cares? That's never stopped me from holding your hand before." She states with a little shrug before leaning her head against my shoulder. I wanted to remind her that she also kissed me earlier when no one was watching, but decided I liked it too much to care.

"How's your thumb?" I ask as I brush mine across the back of her hand. She lifts her head enough to look down at her fingers before turning and kissing me on the cheek. My skin feels like it has lip imprints burnt into it from the contact, and I quickly feel the heat spread through my body as her breath ghosts over the shell of my ear.

"It could probably use another kiss." She replies so quietly that I almost didn't hear her over the rushing of blood in my ears. I gulp quietly as she seems content to just stay in the same position with her perfect lips hovering over my ear.

"I- I think I could handle that" I stutter out like a nerd before lifting her fingers up to my lips. Her breathing increases and her hand shakes again as I brush my lips softly over her knuckle and I can't help but smile to myself that I can cause that kind of reaction out of her.

My stomach clenches almost painfully and then flips when I feel her lips against the skin below my ear. It was barely a whisper of a touch but when it comes to anything Karma it seems I can feel it all the way to my toes.

"Much better" She mumbles and then tries to suppress a yawn as she lays her head back down against my shoulder and snuggles a little closer to my side.

"You tired?" I ask, nudging her thigh with my knee playfully. I feel her nod lightly against my shoulder and she gives my hand a little squeeze before standing up.

"Come to bed with me?" She asks with a completely innocent look on her face, and I feel bad for a second that I'm thinking completely non innocent things about going to bed with her. The feeling quickly passes though when she licks her bottom lip and then bites it softly between her teeth. I take a shuddery breath in and nod my head as my eyes just keep staring at her lips against my will. Dammit.. It's like I have no control of my own where she's concerned.

"Of course." I mumble out, trying my best to keep the raspy quality out of my voice. Seriously, how embarrassed would I be if she knew how horny I am just from hearing her ask me to come to bed with her? She tugs my hand impatiently and I can't help but to grin at how adorable she is.

We pass by Shane and he gives me a little wink and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively which causes me to trip over my own feet. I really am a hopeless nerd. I hear him let out a hearty laugh as I catch my footing and trail along behind Karma once again.

"Everyone say goodnight to the love birds"

* * *

_**A/N: So what does everyone think? Should I continue?**_

_***** KarmyForLife*****_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Not as long as I wanted to make this chapter, but I have to work tonight so I decided to give you what I had so far. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited the story. I hope you like this chapter and please review :)  
**_

_***** KarmyForLife*****_

* * *

Karma's hand slipped out of mine and I cleared my throat nervously as she flipped her hair out of her eyes and shot me a little smile over her shoulder. "Hurry up Raudenfeld.. It's cold out here and I wanna cuddle." She motioned impatiently towards the open tent and danced in place to try and warm her bare legs.

I chuckled quietly to myself and bumped my hip against hers playfully as I passed her and climbed into the tent. Karma took my brief moment of distraction as an invitation, immediately reaching her arm out to smack her hand across my ass. I gasped and tripped over my own feet nearly face planting into her bags on the tent floor.

"I said to hurry slowpoke" She giggled quietly and pushed me the rest of the way into the tent before zipping it up behind her and turning towards me with chattering teeth. "What?" She questioned, lifting a perfectly sculpted brow at what I'm sure must've been me looking like a fish with my mouth bobbing open and closed and staring at her in disbelief.

"You smacked my ass" I stated in disbelief earning a little chuckle of amusement from the auburn haired beauty across from me. I can't blame her for laughing at me.. my brain is pretty much short circuiting right now. She can seriously smack my ass whenever she wants.

"Well you shouldn't have offered it up to me so willingly" She joked with a cute little smile and wink in my direction, and I felt my face heat up because there are a lot of things I'd offer up willingly to Karma. I glared at her playfully and crossed my arms pretending to be upset about the situation, when really all I wanted to do was ask her to do it again. Karma's eyes took in my stance before a playful smirk made its way on to her face. "Poor baby.. Want me to make sure it's okay?"

I couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as she moved closer to me, placing her hands on my hips to steady herself as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned into my space. "Wh- what?" I stuttered out trying to keep my eyes from staring anywhere but straight at her lips, but I couldn't think straight when they were this close to me. Literally.

"It looks fine to me" Karma stated with a smirk as she pulled back from looking over my shoulder and gave my hips a quick squeeze. I blushed under her gaze as her eyes stayed locked on mine for a second before she smiled knowingly and then turned to pull her pajamas from her bag. I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and picked up my pillow to throw at Karma. "Oof.. Now who's abusive?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled the pillow back to find her with a genuine Karma smile directed at me. My stomach flipped as usual and I sighed to myself as I dropped the pillow back on the floor of the tent. "Can we just get ready for bed now buttface? Unless you'd like to molest me some more of course" I smiled in Karma's direction expecting her to laugh as well, but it quickly slipped off my face when all she did was lift her eyebrow at me again in response.

"Are you trying to get me naked Raudenfeld?" She questioned as she stepped closer to me and lifted her left hand to the dip in my waist. My eyes widened and I'm sure I sounded like a complete idiot as I stumbled over my own words.

"Wh- what?.. That's not what I… I didn't mean…" I trailed off as Karma's face crumpled from the serious expression and she snorted out the most adorable laugh I'd ever heard. She stepped closer and lifted her head to place a chaste kiss on my jawline and I swear my heart chose that exact moment to fucking stop.

"You're so cute.." She mumbled and I practically swayed on the spot as her lips brushed against the same spot she had just kissed. "Now let's get ready for bed" She chuckled at my dazed look when she pulled back just as suddenly as she had invaded my space in the first place.

I cursed under my breath again as my foot caught against something in the dark and stumbled forward. Of course my bladder had to choose the moment when I was sure I was about to see a half-naked Karma to rear its ugly head. What the hell bladder? Can't my body cooperate with me for five seconds? I sighed as I finally reached the tent, pulling the zipper just enough to where I could easily slip inside.

* * *

"It's about time… I'm freezing" I heard her mumble from what I'm sure is a mess of blankets behind me. I grinned and shook my head as I quickly slipped my shoes off and turned around.

"And I suppose you want me to warm you up huh?" I smirked as I could see her cheeks turn pink in the faint light in the tent before she shifted and lifted the covers enough for me to slip inside. I shivered lightly and I really had no idea if it was from the cold night air or the fact that she was inviting me to get in bed with her.

"Well you are my girlfriend… That's kinda your job" She answered with a little smile as I moved under the covers and slipped my arms around her waist to pull her a little closer. I felt her breath catch in her throat as her body collided with mine softly.

"My job huh?" I asked her quietly as I slipped my fingers under the back of her shirt and ran them across her lower back. She shivered against me and nodded her head minutely, and I have no idea where this little burst of confidence came from, but from the way she's looking at me I'm glad it decided to show up. "And what do I get paid in?"

I smiled when she continued to stare at me and I could see a million thoughts swirling in the depths of those beautiful green eyes I love so much. "W- what umm.. What do you want to be paid in?" She questioned and I did an internal happy dance that her words faltered at the exact time I decided to use my short nails against her lower back.

I moved my body as close as I could and leaned over to brush my nose along her neck and she trembled against me and tangled her hand in my hair. "I could think of a few things" I mumbled against the skin right below her ear. My stomach clenched and flipped when her nails scratched against my scalp before she tightened her grip and pulled my lips up to hers.

A low moan rumbled up out of my throat and stars exploded behind my eyes because she was really kissing me this time. Not the chaste, just to please the crowd kind of kiss either. It was a full on, mind blowing, I think I wanna have your babies kinda kiss.

She gave a sharp tug to the back of my head and slipped her leg around my hip and the next thing I know I'm practically on top of her and my hand is doing whatever the hell it wants when it decides the best place to be is on my best friend's ass. She whimpers against my lips and I would literally do anything to hear her make that sound again.

I pull her bottom lip between mine and nibble on it softly causing a little gasp to slip past her lips and I used the opportunity to slip my tongue inside. And I thought I wanted to have her babies before, but now I'm pretty sure I'm already pregnant because my whole body is shaking and her hands are squeezing my hips and my god this girl tastes like fucking roasted marshmallows.

My hips buck forward and I pretty much died on the spot when she decided to suck my tongue between her lips. I revel in the low moan that erupts from her lips as she releases me and throws her head back against her pillow at the first contact of our hips. My mouth waters at the newly exposed skin being offered to me and I literally can't help myself as I move my lips along her jawline and below her ear.

I hear a sharp intake of breath and her nails scratch across my lower stomach as my lips latch onto her pulse point and I start lightly sucking the area. "God Amy" She moans out on a sigh and my stomach flips as my name sounds like pure sex coming from her lips right now.

"Earth to Amy?!" My eyes focus and my body shakes as Karma pushes against my shoulder. "Are you gonna come cuddle or what?" She questioned in confusion and my stomach dropped and I'm sure I'm red as a tomato right now, because what the fuck body? I just had a full on fantasy happening in my mind about the girl who's sitting right in front of me.

"Y-yeah" I stutter out with an awkward smile as I finally slip under the covers and lay down beside Karma. My breath hitches when she moves her leg over mine and lays her head down in the crook of my neck.

"Much better" She mumbles sleepily against me, brushing her fingers against the hem of my shirt and making me shiver beneath her. "Love you"

My heart beats erratically at the two little words and I'm sure she can tell because her ear is pressed right against it. "Love you too" I whisper back as I lean down and brush my lips against her forehead. She wrinkles her nose cutely and shifts to get more comfortable, and I think that if I go to bed like this for the rest of my life I'd be happy.

My eyes start to drift closed sleepily but pop back open when I feel her fingers slip under my shirt and after that kind of daydream my body was so not ready for it. I try to keep my body from squirming at the sensation and look down at Karma. Her eyelashes are fanned out on her cheeks and she's breathing steadily and I didn't realize I could think she was any more beautiful than I already did.

I smile and reach my hand up to run through her hair and I hear her let out a little sleepy moan before she goes back to tracing shapes against my lower abdomen. I'm about to break the comfortable silence and ask her what she's drawing when I realize she's tracing little hearts against my skin. I decide then and there that I'm going to increase my efforts tenfold, because I was going to make this girl mine if it was the last thing I ever did.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this has taken a little while. I've been working like crazy the last couple of days. Thank you again to everyone who is following the story and letting me know that they like it. I'm having a lot of fun with it. I hope everyone likes this chapter and I'll hopefully get another chapter out in the next few days. :)**_

_***** KarmyForLife*****_

* * *

I groaned and reached up to cover my eyes as sunlight filtered through the tent. It took me a second to get my bearings and remember where I was exactly, but then I heard a little moan and Karma shifted against me and it all came back to me. I smiled when I felt her nuzzle her face down into my neck and couldn't help but to tighten my arms around her.

"Morning" She mumbled sleepily against my neck and a little shiver shot down my spine as her warm breath ghosted against my chilled skin. I reached my hand up and brushed her hair away from her face before moving so I could look down at her. She still had her eyes closed and a slight smile playing on her lips, and every now and then the sun would flit across her face just enough that it took my breath away for a second.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I whispered back and watched as the corner of her mouth turned up a bit more and she finally slipped her eyes open to look at me. I felt her hand move from its position on my hip up to rest on my lower abdomen as she started playing with the hem of my shirt rendering me speechless for a few seconds.

"What are you thinking right now?" She asked quietly, pulling me from my thoughts as I continued to admire the way the light would catch in her eyes every now and then making them lighter than usual. I blinked for a second and then smiled at her in response.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look right now" I answered truthfully, and couldn't help but to pat myself on the back as I saw her cheeks flush cutely in response. "And I was also thinking… We should go swimming today" I mentioned, knowing how much Karma loved to get dressed up in a bathing suit and go swimming when it was hot out.

"You hate swimming" She reminded me with a little chuckle as she sat up a little and leaned her head on her hand to look down at me. Her hair fell down in her face and I absentmindedly reached up to push the unruly strands behind her ear before replying.

"But you don't" I shrugged my shoulders and watched as she pursed her lips in thought and leaned her head a little to the side.

"And?" I chuckled at the cute expression on her face and pulled her body a little closer to mine as I flipped onto my side and mirrored her position by propping my head on my hand. I felt the steady rise and fall of her chest against mine increase slightly at the new positioning.

"And I'd do anything to make you smile" I whispered back, letting my eyes roam down to stare at her lips that I've found I'm quite addicted to. The corner of her mouth turned up and then a shy smile took over her features.

"Wanna know what I'm thinking right now?" She asked and I immediately nodded my head because I would give anything to know what's going through that beautiful head of hers all the time. Her eyes flitted around my face for a few seconds before zeroing in on my lips, causing my heart to stop all together. "I'm thinking I need to kiss you" She whispered as she moved forward slowly, never lifting her eyes from my lips as she did.

She stopped for a millisecond when she was a hairsbreadth away from connecting her lips to mine and my erratic breathing hitched thinking that she might change her mind, but then she closed the distance and stars burst behind my eyelids. I lifted my hand up to her cheek before slipping it around the back of her neck to increase the pressure of the kiss and she gasped quietly into my mouth.

I felt her body tremble against mine and I moaned quietly when she squeezed my hip and sucked my bottom lip lightly. I brushed my tongue experimentally across her lips and felt her fingernails dig into my skin as she quickly opened up for me. I was just about to brush my tongue against hers when..

"Wake up bitches!" Shane burst into the tent in a flurry and nearly fell over top of a now beet red Karma. "Oops… Looks like you guys are quite awake already aren't you?" He chuckled and sent a wink in our direction. Karma made an unintelligible noise in the back of her throat before she pulled the blanket up to cover her still flaming face.

"What the fuck Shane?!" I half yelled as I reached across the lump in the blankets that was Karma and picked up my shoe before chucking it in his direction. I felt a little bad when it hit him square in the chest and he yelped before scampering back out the tent door. "Get the hell out of here." I took a second to calm my breathing as I thought of ways I could kill Shane. Seriously, what the hell was he thinking?

"You lesbians are gonna be the death of me" I heard him comment in a huff as the tent was finally zipped back up. I rolled my eyes and slumped down onto my pillow because the moment was completely ruined and Karma had yet to reappear from under the blankets.

"Fuck my life" I groaned in annoyance as I brought my hands up and covered my face. Back to square one I suppose.

* * *

I kicked my feet and swished the water around a little bit as I sat on the river bank and waited for Karma to get ready. After Shane interrupted us this morning I finally convinced her to get up so we could go swimming, but there was no mention of the kiss at all. I'm not sure if that's a good sign or not though. I'm just glad that Shane and his friends had decided already that they were going hiking today, so after reaming him out about the tent fiasco I informed him we wouldn't be joining him and the others on the excursion.

"How's the water?" I jumped and put my hand up to my chest to try and calm my heart, because that girl can seriously be a ninja sometimes. I heard Karma let out a little laugh as she dropped her towel onto the ground next to me.

"It's a little cold for my liking" I responded with a smile as I lifted my hand to block the sun from my eyes and turned to stare up at her. My mouth drops open and I'm pretty sure I don't even need to go swimming now, because I'm gonna be soaked in a few seconds anyway. And now I'm trying to think up an excuse for her to need to wear that green bikini any time we're together, but my mind isn't cooperating at the moment.

"What..?" Karma asks with a lifted eyebrow as she places her hands on her hips. "Do I look fat or something?" Her eyes shifted around my face for a few seconds before she looked down at herself self-consciously. I snapped my mouth closed and shook my head vehemently because I really don't understand how this girl can be so blind to her own beauty.

"Of course not… Are you crazy?" I asked with what I'm sure was a look of disbelief. She furrowed her eyebrows down at me and I could tell she thought I was lying to her. "You look amazing Karms" I reached my hand up and grabbed hers lightly and saw a light blush color her cheeks before she bit her lip sexily and slid down to sit next to me.

She gasped as she slipped her feet into the water and squeezed my hand tightly. "You were right… This water is cold" She said with a smile as she glanced over at me. I smiled back and slipped my hand out of hers before occupying it again by resting it on her thigh. I felt her tense up for a second before she grinned and leaned back on her hands. All I wanted to do right now was jump this girl… but until I work up the courage I'll settle for trying to create as much contact with her as I can.

"Actually I think the water feels okay now" I replied, because I'm pretty sure my body temperature is about 2000 degrees hotter than it was a couple of minutes ago. "Do you wanna go in?" Karma shrugged her shoulders and flipped her hair to the other side before she swished her feet back and forth through the water. Whether it was sub consciously or not I don't know, but with that slight movement I felt my hand slip a little further up her thigh and it was followed by a quiet gasp from the auburn haired beauty beside me.

"Actually I think I uhh… am ready to jump in…" She finally answered, her breath catching half way through as I scratched my nails along her skin. Her eyes trailed up to mine and I sent her a little wink before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling us both sideways into the water.

I pushed my wet hair out of my face and laughed as Karma sputtered up to the surface and gave me a push. "I couldn't resist… You should see your face right now." Green eyes narrowed at me and I thought I might be in trouble before a wide smile broke out over her face and she splashed some water at me.

"You're such a jerk" Her teeth chattered a little bit and she pushed her feet off the bottom to swim backwards away from me. I grinned and moved forward a bit as though she had a hidden Amy magnet somewhere in her bathing suit. Let me be honest though… I don't think she could hide much of anything in that thing, and that made me very happy every time her chest rose above the water line and I got a glimpse of her hardening nipples.

"You love me for it" I replied as I stepped forward and easily slipped my arms around her waist. I heard her let out a little scoff as she leaned back in my arms and dipped her hair in the water. "So is it cold in here or are you just happy to see me?" I smirked and let my eyes trail down over Karma's chest receiving a smack to my shoulder in response.

"You're not supposed to comment on that butt face." She shook her head and laughed lightly as she slipped her arms around my neck and pulled us a little further into the water that would cover her chest.

"Why not? I happen to like the subject matter." I grinned cheekily at the quirked eyebrow I received in response. "But you didn't answer the question did you?" She bit her lip and stared up at me making my stomach flip nervously because I've never been this confident with my feelings for Karma apart from the threesome and that didn't exactly work out very well.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" She answered quietly, moving her body close enough to mine to where I could now feel her nipples pressed against mine and I nearly fainted on the spot. Her nails scratched along the back of my neck and I shivered as she gave a little pull and raised up to press her lips to mine in a heated kiss.

I gasped in surprise and then moaned when Karma tugged me closer and slipped her tongue between my lips. My whole body was shaking as our tongues brushed together for the first time and I nearly came undone when I heard the sexiest little sound slip from the back of Karma's throat. I felt like I was drowning in her, but yet I still wanted more… I needed to be closer.

My hands slipped down to her hips and squeezed once earning me a bite to my bottom lip and a shiver and before I knew it my hands were on her ass and I was pulling her hips against mine. Karma's hips bucked forward as I dug my nails into her ass cheeks and sucked her tongue between my lips. And at this point I don't even know which way is up because I'm pretty sure my brain has shut down from lack of oxygen and my body is just running off of arousal.

I sighed when she scratched my scalp and slowed the kiss down to a more leisurely pace, before pulling back and brushing her lips against mine lightly a few more times. My hands never left their position as I gulped in big breaths of air and she pulled my forehead down to lean against hers.

"Whoa.." She whispered breathlessly against my lips with a little smile. I pulled her into a hug and leaned down to place kisses along her shoulder before replying in turn.

"I know… Trust me I know…" I answered and she pulled back with a smile before kissing my lips one more time.

"If you guys want some lunch its ready" I heard someone yell from the river bank breaking me out of my Karma daze long enough to cut my eyes over to Liam. He looked a little uncomfortable as he stared at us, but I could really care less because I loved Karma and he could fuck off if he thought I was gonna let him snake his way back to her.

"Okay… We'll be there in a minute" I replied, quickly bringing my eyes back to stare into her dilated green ones that I'm sure matched mine right about now. She licked her bottom lip and it took every ounce of willpower I had not to lean forward and finish the job for her. "We should probably go eat… Otherwise they might send Shane again." Karma chuckled quietly and nodded her head against mine.

"Okay… Kiss you later?" She had the cutest little grin on her face as she said the last part and I couldn't help but to smile at it.

"Kiss me anytime you want" I replied as I pulled her backwards through the water towards the river bank. Needless to say I've changed my mind about swimming… I fucking love it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long guys. I've worked the past six nights, so I haven't had a chance to do much writing. The response I've received has been phenomenal. Thank you so much to everyone here and also on tumblr for all your kind words and reviews. I'm off work for a few days so you might get another chapter very soon. Keep the reviews coming. They make me want to write more. :)**_

_**Special thanks to Asleepinthestreets for editing for me. You're the best :)**_

_***** KarmyForLife*****_

* * *

"So have you guys talked about anything?" Shane questioned with an eyebrow raise in my direction. I plucked another chip out of the bag and tossed it into my mouth, thinking about all of the things Karma and I had done other than talking.

I shrugged my shoulders and swallowed before answering.

"What do you mean?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off. "Shane… Karma has been kissing me… Like for real kissing me… You could show a little excitement!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little bit, earning a little chuckle and an eye roll.

"I am excited for you… But I still think you guys need to talk about everything." I sighed as I dropped my hands from his arms and leaned back against a tree. "You guys can't have a real relationship based on secrets…" He said. "Even I know that and I don't have relationships" I gave him a mock glare, because dammit, why did he have to be right all the time?

"You're such a buzz kill" I muttered as I reached into the bag of chips and picked one to toss in his direction. He smirked and gave my shoulder a little shove.

"I think you have it out for me… First a shoe and now chips" He sighed and leaned back against the tree beside me. He immediately launched into some crazy story about Bryce, but I completely blocked him out after the first few words. My eyes scanned the camp before finally landing on the one thing they were searching for.

She was laid out on her stomach with her feet kicking in the air behind her. I could tell by the look of concentration on her face that she was trying to write lyrics. I sighed to myself when I saw her tongue peek out and run along her lip, her eyebrow furrowing cutely as she scratched out something on the notebook in front of her.

"Hello?... Earth to Amy!" Shane snapped his fingers in front of my eyes making me flinch involuntarily.

"Are you even listening to me?" I broke out of my Karma-vision to glance over at Shane. He had his hands on his hips and, if I hadn't been completely ignoring him, the haughty expression on his face probably would've made me laugh.

"Sorry." I gave him a cheesy grin and shrugged my shoulders, making him roll his eyes and scoff before turning to look where I was staring.

"Oh, I see… Well I guess I can't be mad at you… You _are_ sexually frustrated…" I was nodding along with him, my eyes continuously following Karma's slightest movements. My jaw dropped open as I realized what he had actually said. He smirked in my direction and I narrowed my eyes jokingly.

"You're an ass." I chuckled and bumped my shoulder against his before he stepped in front of me, effectively blocking my view of Karma.

"Speaking of ass… Have you seen Bryce?" I saw his eyes flicker around the campsite before landing on the person in question. "I've gotta go," he muttered as Bryce smiled in his direction and beckoned him over.

I shook my head and turned back around, my eyes immediately cutting back to Karma. My stomach dropped as I watched none other than Liam Booker sit down next to her. I was about to stomp over there and give him a very large piece of my mind, but was stopped by what Shane had said. We really hadn't talked about our issues, and even though Karma had been kissing me recently, I really had no idea where we stood.

My stomach churned as I watched him say something that brought a smile to Karma's face. I really wanted to punch him for being able to do that. He smiled his signature 'make all the girl's panties drop' smile and I literally thought I might puke because she was smiling back and he was reaching up to push her hair behind her ear, and I couldn't watch this anymore.

I turned on my heel and quickly started across the camp, trying to get as far away from the scene as possible. I felt a sharp tug on my wrist and turned to see Shane giving me a look of concern. He opened his mouth to ask me what was wrong, I'm sure, but I quickly cut him off, shaking my wrist free from his grip.

"I know Liam is your best friend… So you might wanna let me go before I turn around and kill him." His brows furrowed and he quickly turned his gaze towards the scene I had just run away from. I used his moment of distraction to slip out of the camp, and away from everyone else. I was now one part pissed off, one part frustrated, and one giant part jealous… and that made for a highly combustible Amy.

* * *

I shivered and rubbed at my arms as I stumbled through the dark towards our tent. My legs burned from hiking all over the woods all day, and my arms burned because I hadn't put on sunblock when we had went swimming. Everything, both physically and mentally, just hurt. I could tell that Karma was still awake as I got closer because I could see a faint light coming from the tent.

I took a deep breath to steel myself for what I was sure wasn't going to be a very fun conversation, then unzipped the tent and slipped inside. She wasn't awake, as I had first thought, but it looked like she hadn't been asleep long. She was curled up in a ball on her side, but I could still see obvious tear streaks on her face. If I hadn't been so upset about the entire situation, I probably would've swooned at the fact that she was wearing my shirt to sleep.

I quietly slipped my shoes off and sighed as I sat down beside her sleeping form. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep, reaching up to rub her eyes before blearily slipping them open to stare at me in disbelief.

"Amy?!" Her voice sounded scratchy and not at all Karma-like as she quickly sat up next to me and threw her arms around my neck. "My god I was so worried about you!" I resisted the urge to hug her back; I really couldn't let myself get sucked-in by her again — At least not until we had a serious talk. "Where did you go? … Shane said you just disappeared in a rush after lunch. I looked everywhere for you."

My mouth opened and closed a few times as she stared at me expectantly. "I-I didn't want to stick around to watch you and Liam." I replied, my voice cracking in a few places. My throat was tight, either from emotion or lack of use this afternoon, and my words came out choked.

"Me and Liam?" Karma looked so confused that for a second I believed that she really had no idea what I was talking about. I really needed to stop letting her off the hook without talking about things. I had gotten myself into this mess by doing that before.

"Yes Karma, you and Liam and the smiles and the sex eyes and the gross touching! I'm sorry, but I really didn't want to stick around for it any longer." My voice rose and she flinched, but the confused look stayed in place on her features. Her brows furrowed a bit more and she shook her head.

"I seriously don't know what you're…" A look of realization slipped over her features, and my stomach twisted. That look told me that she knew what I was talking about after all. "Are you talking about when he came to talk to me earlier?" She looked at me in disbelief, as if I shouldn't be jealous that she was once again trying to have her cake and eat it too.

"It looked like he had more on his mind than Karma." She threw her hands up and scoffed, only serving to make me angrier. "He was smiling that stupid douche smile with his stupid douche face and you were eating it up as usual!" I accused, reaching up to swipe angrily at the tears that had somehow decided to betray me by falling.

"Do you hear yourself right now?" She questioned. Her brows furrowed again and her mouth turned down at the corners. "Liam came to tell me how happy he was that we were finally together for real… That's it." I really wanted to believe her, but I was too emotional at this point. At the moment, I couldn't comprehend anything that had to do with Liam Booker.

"And why the hell would he do that, huh?" I questioned, smacking my hand down on my leg. I was so frustrated and just couldn't keep it in any longer. My irritation with the whole situation was boiling over.

"Because I told him the truth you big dummy!" She yelled back, shaking her head at me in disbelief. "And I told him that it would never work with us because I wanted to be with you… For real." I blinked at her in surprise for a few seconds. Karma hardly ever let her emotions get her to the point of yelling, but I guess maybe she needed to in order to get me to listen.

"You did?" I asked, trying to mask the insecurities that I knew were clearly showing at this point. I was always so vulnerable when it came to her and it killed me that she didn't seem to be as affected.

"Yes… I told him the day after the whole threesome thing." She reached out to grab my hand, and I felt my resolve slip a little bit as her fingers grazed against mine. "I was just so scared and was trying to figure things out. I knew as soon as we kissed that you were the one I wanted to be with. _Not_ Liam." She looked scared for a second before an unsure smile slipped onto her face.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" I asked, finally calming down my breathing. I relaxed a little as I brushed my thumb across the backs of her fingers. She looked down at her hand and smiled a real Karma smile before replying.

"I was scared of losing you. I couldn't be sure you felt the same as I did." She answered quietly, never bringing her eyes up. I let out a chuckle of disbelief because I couldn't believe she even questioned that for a second. Her head shot up as my laugh broke the silence. She looked so vulnerable that I couldn't help but to reach up and brush my thumb across her jawline.

"Are you that oblivious?" I asked. "How could you not know how I feel about you?" I saw a relieved smile slip onto her face. I slipped my hand down to stroke the side of her neck, and leaned forward to rest my forehead against hers. "I haven't been able to think of anything but you since that kiss in the auditorium," I whispered truthfully against her lips.

"Whoa." She replied, a cute little smile slipping onto her face. I bit my lip and sighed, before leaning the rest of the way in to brush our lips together softly. I pulled back and bumped our noses together with a little laugh.

"I know." And then her hand was slipping into my hair and I could hardly breathe because my lips were against hers and I'm seeing stars and fireworks and fucking explosions like you wouldn't believe. When she nibbles my bottom lip, I feel like the weight of the world is being lifted from my shoulders, because this time when we kiss there's no more questions and lies between us. It's just Karma, and if kissing her before was magical, then getting a pure emotional Karma-kiss is like the fucking Disney World of kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys. This will be the last chapter of this fic. I already have another in mind that I'll probably start after the finale Tuesday. So watch out for that. Thank you for all the amazing support and nice comments. I really do appreciate each and every one of you. Let me know what you think. :)**_

_***** KarmyForLife*****_

* * *

I reached my hand up, rubbing the last few remnants of sleep from my eyes. Sunlight filtered through the tent making me squint and bury my face back into my pillow. I froze in place when my pillow giggled and arms came up to circle loosely around my waist.

"Are you getting frisky Raudenfeld?" Karma asked, giggling as I quickly lifted my head from her chest that was so obviously not a pillow. The smirk on her face and her waggling eyebrows quickly made the blood rush to my face.

"Sorry… I-I thought you were a pillow." I stuttered out, willing the blush to leave my face as I rolled from my position on top of the auburn haired beauty. She sighed as I lay next to her and stared up at the tent ceiling. I couldn't get last night out of my mind, and what it might mean for us. Were we a real couple now? Did she want that as much as I did?

"I can hear you thinking over there. It's distracting." Karma rolled onto her side and propped her head onto her hand to stare down at me. I let my eyes flicker over to her for a second, my stomach fluttering at the small smile she was directing at me. "What's going on in that head of yours, huh?"

After all of the anger and yelling last night, you would think that asking her a simple question would be easy. As I moved my eyes back to the top of the tent and opened my mouth, I realized it was anything but. "I- I just…" Karma's eyebrows furrowed in that adorable way that I love so much.

"You just what?" She questioned, her voice wavering slightly as if she was scared of what I might be thinking. I turned my head to look at her and could see the fear shining in her widened eyes. I gave her a little smile to try and reassure her before answering.

"I was just wondering if this means we're dating now… For real?" She released a relieved breath and a smile came over her features. She dropped her head down to my shoulder and cuddled against my side, lightly brushing her lips against my jawline. I trembled at the slight touch and felt her arm tighten around my stomach.

"I know that's what I want… What do you want?" She asked, and my stomach fluttered like mad because she actually wanted to be with me. I couldn't stop the giddy smile that slipped onto my face. "Amy?" I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked down at Karma.

"All I want is to spend every day loving you." I answered quietly, reaching my hand up to brush her hair away from her face so I could see her better. "Because I do you know… I love you so much." I whispered the last part, and there was a part of me that couldn't believe I had the courage to admit it out loud to her. I had told Karma I loved her so many times before, but never like this.

She lifted her head and just stared at me for a few seconds. I felt like she was searching for something, but at this point, I had absolutely nothing to hide. I noticed the exact moment the change happened in her eyes, shifting from the searching look to one of amazement. "I know." Her mouth turned up a little at the corner, and she leaned in slowly to brush our lips together. "I love you too." She whispered against my lips, and I swear the world decided to slow to a stop to allow my heart time to catch up with the words.

I leaned up and captured her lips, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her as close as I could. She gasped in surprise as her body settled on top of mine, before pressing her hands to the ground on either side of my head to push some of her weight off of me. I whimpered quietly as she pulled my bottom lip between hers and nibbled it lightly. She released me with a little pop and pulled back just enough to stare into my eyes.

She bit her lip as I brushed my hands down her sides and rested them on her hips. "I want you." She whispered, letting her lips graze against mine lightly. My stomach clenched and I'm sure now, that this girl is going to be the death of me. Her nose brushed against mine, and I tightened my grip on her hips to flip her over onto her back.

She gasped in surprise and I smiled down at her as her legs fell to each side of my hips. "I want you too." I admitted as I closed the distance to bring our lips back together. Her nails scratched lightly down my back and I trembled as little jolts of pleasure shot down my spine. My stomach flipped as her tongue brushed across my bottom lip and her leg hooked around my hip to pull me closer.

She moaned quietly as I brushed my tongue against hers, and I made it my personal mission to hear that a lot in the moments following this. My hand dropped to her thigh and my head was spinning when it came into contact with nothing but smooth skin. She bit my lip and my hips bucked against her involuntarily, and the sexiest sound I've ever heard ripped from Karma's throat and vibrated against my lips.

"God… You're driving me crazy." I moaned against her lips when her hands slipped under my shirt and her nails scraped along my hip bones. I dropped my lips to her neck and started placing kisses along the skin below her ear making her shiver beneath me.

"Jesus Amy…" She panted against my ear, her hands pushing my shirt up impatiently. "Off" She demanded and I quickly sat back on my knees and pulled the shirt over my head to appease her. She gulped and licked her lips, and I swear I saw her eyes dilate even more as they moved around the newly exposed skin. She reached her hand out and experimentally brushed her fingers against my lower abdomen. My stomach muscles twitched and my breathing increased as my body seemed to catch fire and burn me from the inside out.

"Now you." I managed to push out past my harsh breathing. I ran my hands up her thighs and heard her breath hitch as I hooked my fingers under her shirt and pushed it up to pool around her waist. She sat up just enough for me to finish pulling it off of her and I have no idea what I did with it because my mind went blank as my eyes took in the most beautiful sight they had ever seen.

Karma blushed and squirmed uncomfortably under my gaze, and I'm sure I looked like a complete fool right now. "Amy?" She squeaked out after a few more seconds of slack jawed staring on my part. I shook my head and swallowed, because I'm pretty sure I was about to drool if I didn't

"You're so beautiful." I stated, as If it was the only absolute truth in the entire world. I leaned forward and slowly lowered my body back on top of her, and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped as our naked chests brushed against each other for the first time. She shivered underneath me and I stared into her eyes to reassure her as I lowered my lips down to place kisses along her collarbone.

She whimpered as I gently scraped my teeth along her clavicle and brushed my fingers up her stomach to rest on her ribs. "Please." She whispered so low I barely heard her, but I felt the sharp tug to my hair as she pulled my lips back to hers. I moved my hand from its resting position and quickly cupped her breast, brushing my thumb lightly against her quickly hardening nipple. She broke the kiss and dropped her head back onto the pillow, her mouth opening in a quiet moan.

"I love the way your skin tastes." I mumbled as I brushed my lips down the valley between her breasts. I nibbled the underside of one of her breasts and she bucked her hips against mine, a whimper falling from her lips. "Is that vanilla?" I don't know why I needed to know at this very moment, but for the love of god, this girl tasted like a fucking cookie.

"It's my homemade body butter." She rasped out, biting her lip and squeaking towards the end as I chose that moment to pull her nipple between my lips. Her hands tangled in my hair and fingers scratched across my scalp making me groan against her. "Please touch me." She begged and I nearly died on the spot as she grabbed my hand and pushed it towards her center.

I released her nipple and sat up enough to hook my fingers into her underwear. "Are you sure?" I asked breathlessly, my eyes never straying from wide green ones. She nodded quickly and I gave her a little smile as I pulled the last barrier off and threw it away. Her thighs trembled as I slid my hands back up her legs, and I've never wanted anything as much as I want her right now.

"Wow." I whispered to myself as I moved my hand up and experimentally brushed my fingers through her folds, collecting the wetness that pooled there. I looked up to see Karma with her eyes screwed shut and her breaths coming in short puffs. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers, and after a few seconds she responded with fervor. I used her moment of distraction to carefully slip my middle finger inside of her.

"Holy shit" She whispered against my lips, her hands taking purchase on my shoulders. I nibbled her bottom lip and pulled my hand back to add another finger to the mix. Her back arched up and her mouth fell open in a silent moan as I started to thrust slowly inside of her. I'd never seen anything so beautiful as Karma lost in passion; her eyes screwed shut, and short breaths panting out past parted lips. I could stare at this scene forever.

"I love you." I mumbled absentmindedly, because it's the only thing I could think as I brushed my lips down her neck and curled my fingers inside of her. Her fingers dug into my shoulders, but I barely felt the pain as I heard my name slip from her mouth.

"God Amy… Faster…" She panted and her whole body trembled as I quickly complied with the request. My stomach clenched as she continued to say my name, and I felt her walls flutter around my fingers. I leaned back enough that I could look between our bodies, and nearly came undone right there as I watched my fingers disappear inside of her.

"Are you.." I started to say only to be cut off by a strangled moan and Karma's hip bucking against my fingers. Her walls clenched around my fingers and I knew it wouldn't take much more. I curled my fingers inside of her once again, and brushed my thumb across her clit, and I swear to god, I think she shattered right in front of my eyes.

"Fuck Amy!" She yelled out, her hips arching off the ground and her walls convulsing around my still thrusting fingers. Her hips lowered back to the ground, but her chest was still heaving and she was still moaning quietly as I slowed my thrusts down and leaned back over her.

Her eyes fluttered open after a few seconds and an easy smile slipped over her features. "Hey." I whispered, leaning down to brush our lips together again. She sighed as I pulled back and bumped my nose against hers.

"Hey." She reached her hands up to cup my face and I couldn't help the smile the slipped onto my face, because I remember thinking not too long ago that there was no way she would ever look at me this way. "I love you too by the way… I was a little distracted when you said it earlier." Her eyes slipped closed again and she captured my lips in a kiss so soft I wasn't sure it was real.

I broke the kiss and leaned back on my knees, pulling my fingers from inside of her. She pouted up at me cutely and I shook my head at her antics. "You're insatiable." I chuckled, and without thinking, lifted my fingers to my lips to clean them of her juices. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open minutely.

"You're right." She mumbled as I licked my lips and hummed in contentment. I lifted my eyes up to meet her rapidly dilating pupils and smirked, because I knew exactly what I was doing to her. "I hope you didn't think we were finished..." She sat up enough to wrap her arms around my waist and the next thing I know I'm on my back with a very naked Karma straddling my hips. "Oh no… I haven't even gotten started with you yet." She winked and I'm completely okay with letting her have her way this time.

"Will you guys hurry up… We'd be gone by now if you wouldn't have slept in all morning." Shane complained as I packed the last of the tent away in its bag and stood up. He stopped in front of me and narrowed his eyes as if he was looking for something. Karma grabbed her bag and stepped over next to me, her free hand easily finding mine.

"We're ready now… Calm down." Shane also gave her a weird look, his eyes narrowing again as he looked us both up and down. Finally a smirk slipped onto his features, and if I'm honest he looked a little scary.

"You bitches totally had sex." He stated as if it was a known fact. My eyes widened and Karma started coughing uncontrollably. I patted her back as the coughing started to subside, and Shane just continued to smirk at us in a knowing way.

"Why don't you just tell everyone?" I muttered, reaching out to push his shoulder. He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen and then clapped his hands. "Will you calm down…" I knew I was blushing, and from the way Karma was staring at the ground, I'm sure she was too.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited!" He bounced in place and I just shook my head at his antics, because what else could I really do. "My babies are growing up so fast." He placed his hands over his heart and tilted his head to the side.

"Oh my god… Let's go before he pees himself." I leaned down and grabbed my two bags before pulling on Karma's hand to get her attention. She tripped and then found her footing to trail along beside me. I chuckled as she buried her face in my shoulder.

"I'm so embarrassed… What if my parents can tell when I get home?" I snorted and released her hand before wrapping my arm around her shoulders to pull her into my side. I kissed her forehead and she turned to pout up at me. "I'm serious. My mom will read my aura or something"

"You're so adorable baby." She smacked my shoulder as I continued to laugh at her. "Besides… I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually. You're not exactly quiet…" I trailed off and Karma's jaw dropped open beside me.

"You're one to talk! I'm pretty sure you woke up everything in the woods this morning." She countered and I couldn't stop the loud laugh that bubbled past my lips.

"Well how was I supposed to know you had such a talented tongue." I stated and it had exactly the effect I was hoping for as her cheeks tinged pink and her mouth clamped closed.

"Let's go you two… We won't make it home before dark at this pace." I heard Shane yell, slipping his sunglasses into place on his face and leaning against the side of the car. Liam packed his bag in the trunk and then turned, holding his hand out to take mine and Karma's.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I slipped my bag off my shoulder and handed it over to him. "How the hell did you beat us here Shane? … We left you back at the campsite." He smirked at me and I'm sure I'm about to be sorry I asked that.

"I passed you bitches when you were debating on who was more of a screamer…" Karma squeaked and turned a brilliant shade of pink as she quickly took off to get in the backseat of the car. "Don't worry Ames… Your secret is safe with me. Gay scouts honor." He winked at me, and I shook my head as we both turned to get in the car.

Shane turned back to look at us after starting the car, and I was nervous about what he was gonna say to embarrass us now. "See Karms… I told you camping would work." My face scrunched up in confusion, and I turned to see Karma giving me an innocent smile. "I really do have the best ideas… I should start a lesbian match making service." He chuckled and put the car in drive before pulling out to set off towards home.


End file.
